


Favorite (One Shot)

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Favorite, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't his child's favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite (One Shot)

You opened the trunk of your car and grabbed as many grocery bags as you could carry. You made your way inside and set them on the counter. Before going back out to get the rest of the groceries, you went to see what Harry and Y/S/N were doing. You walked towards the living room and saw your husband laying on the couch with Y/S/N on his chest. They were so engrossed in the football game they didn’t notice you were there until they heard the click of the camera on your phone. You just couldn’t help it, they were adorable. “Mummy!” Y/S/N screamed getting off Harry’s chest and running over to you.  
“Hey babe, did you have a fun time with your Dad?”  
“Yeah, we watched football and Daddy made chicken nuggets for lunch!”  
“Oh did he now? I’m glad you had a good time. Wanna help Mummy carry in the groceries?”  
“Yeah,” he said running ahead of you towards the door.  
“Y/S/N, wait for me.”  
—–  
“It’s time to get ready for bed,” Harry smiled at Y/S/N. “Let’s go get you in the bath.”  
“No! I want Mummy,” he yelled.  
“No, it’s my turn. Now come on. You can play with all your favorite toys.” You could tell Harry was discouraged. He did everything for Y/S/N and yet he still wanted you all the time. He’s always wanted you over Harry. Even when he was just a baby. You remember Harry getting up in the middle of the night trying to get him back to sleep which always took him a while. But it never took you more than fifteen minutes to get him back to sleep.  
“Mummy, bath?” Y/S/N began crying, he knew had a hard time resisting his tears.  
“No, now it’s your Dad’s turn to give you a bath now go on. If you go without a fuss, I’ll come tuck you in.”  
—–  
The next morning you felt a third body in your bed. Y/S/N must have gotten scared during the night and decided to come in here. Of course he was snuggled up to you. You and Harry had a king size bed, which Harry was all the way on the other side from you and your son. You stared at them both for a while before realizing how badly you needed to use the rest room. As soon as you moved, Y/S/N clung on to you harder. Thankfully Harry began to stir. “Harry,” you whispered.  
“Hm ‘t is it love,” mumbling in his barely awake state.  
“I need to use the rest room. Can you come cuddle with him so he doesn’t wake up?”  
“Mm yeah,” scooting over so he could untangle your son from you. You come back to see them both awake. Damn, you really wanted another hour of sleep. Oh well, you’d just take a nap when he did.  
—–  
You finally got Y/S/N down for a nap, after about half an hour of him saying he wasn’t tired. You walked out to the living room and laid down on the couch with Harry. You loved cuddling with him, he always put his arms around you and played with your hair. “Babe, why doesn’t Y/S/N ever want me. He always wants you. He only wants me when you’re not here. Just like yesterday we had a great time, then you came home and he didn’t want anything to do with me.”  
God you couldn’t handle the amount of sadness in his voice. You didn’t want him to feel like this. You knew Y/S/N loved him and so did Harry. You were gonna have to talk to Y/S/N about it because Harry shouldn’t be made to feel unwanted. Harry gave up a lot to be around as much as he could. Anytime Harry had a break on tour he was here or when he was on tour he’d fly you two out to see him all the time because he couldn’t stand to be apart for long periods of time. It broke your heart. Y/S/N looked and acted so much like Harry and yet always clung to you. “Haz, he loves you. I don’t know why he clings to me. Maybe it’s because I’m always here. Or maybe it’s because he’s just a momma’s boy. But I can assure you that he doesn’t mean to make you feel this way. He doesn’t realize he’s hurting you when he always wants me,” you couldn’t help but start crying.  
Harry wiped away your tears, while letting a few of his own out. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.”  
—–  
You and Y/S/N were in the bathroom getting him ready for bed. You smiled seeing him make adventurous stories with all his toys. Bath time was his favorite, he was in the bath an average of an hour. You knew if you’d let him he’d stay in there all night. “Y/S/N, look at me for a second. You need to start going to your Daddy more, even when I’m around. It hurts his feelings when you always cling to me. He loves you very much and I know you love him very much. So you need to start showing it. Do you understand what I’m saying?”  
“I need to be with Daddy more. Does he think I don’t love him?” he asked looking up, his eyes really big. You didn’t want him to be upset, but he needed to know how Harry was feeling.  
“No sweetie, he knows you love him. He just wants to be the one you go to sometimes. He wants to be there for you and help you with whatever you need. Just like Mummy does.”  
—–  
It’d been two months since you’d talked to Y/S/N about going to Harry more. He still favored you, but he was definitely trying. Many times he’d run to you only to turn back and go back to Harry. You could tell it meant the world to Harry. Any time Y/S/N would pick him, his eyes would light up and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face.  
You were in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub thinking how things have changed so much over the last few years. And things were about to change again. You’d been feeling nauseous lately. At first you just thought you’d come down with a bug, but the other day you started craving bananas and you hate bananas. And that’s when you knew that you needed to take pregnancy test. You looked at the two sticks in your hand, both said positive.  
You weren’t sure how you felt. You were excited, but also very nervous. You had your hands full with Y/S/N, could you really handle having another one around? Not to mention how Harry was going to react. He loved kids, but you two never talked about having another one after Y/S/N.  
Well I have to tell him someone. You walked out of the bathroom to see Harry sitting on the bed. “Hey Harry, we need to talk.”  
“Okay, what about? You seem nervous,” he looked at with a worried expression on his face.  
“I…um…well,” you just couldn’t get the words out.  
“Y/N, seriously what’s wrong?”  
“Harry, I’m pregnant,” you couldn’t look at him.  
“That’s great! I can’t believe I’m gonna be a Dad again!” he ran over engulfing you in a hug.  
“Really, you’re not upset? We never talked about having another one.”  
“Hell no, I’m not upset. I could never be upset about having another one. But just so you know I’m making sure this one is a Daddy’s kid,” he smirked. You hoped they would be. Harry needed that. You were nervous, but you knew that there was no one better than Harry to have by your side. He’d always take care of you and however many kids you ended up having. You couldn’t believe you’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
